


three’s just right

by pansexualmess (aromanticmess)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticmess/pseuds/pansexualmess
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	three’s just right

mark and donghyuck are already together and have been for years. they complete each other. sungchan and shotaro come in as the new additions for nct2020 and wow. sungchan is REALLY pretty. sungchan starts crushing on both of them pretty quickly but also realizes they’re together so he just admired from afar. donghyuck is always affectionate with his members so he warms up to him first. donghyuck is also the first to realize his feelings for sungchan. he doesn’t actually realize how he treats and looks at sungchan like he looks at mark until renjun jokingly points out that sungchan might as well also be his boyfriend the way he’s all over him. of course sungchan laughs it off and is like “no he’s dating mark” and walks off. donghyuck is left by himself and he sits there and thinks “do i really act like that around him?” and it’s not til later that night when he’s cuddling mark the same way he was sungchan that, yea. he definitely likes sungchan also. mark starts to like him when he sees donghyuck and sungchan together. the deal is sealed when he sees sungchan in the booth rapping. even tho he’s, new he’s good and also HOT. where is the cute sungchan from 5 seconds ago? mark and donghyuck both feel guilty and start drifting apart and everyone starts to notice. of course they do. mark and hyuck have always been attached at the hip and now whenever they’re in the same room they won’t even look at each other. they start spending more time with sungchan and it’s so confusing and heartbreaking for him because the two people he likes the most are fighting? in a rough patch? whatever it is, he doesn’t like it and also, why are they around HIM so much now when THEY’RE the ones dating ? this lasts for a few weeks and it all comes to a head when doyoung and taeyong, the head couple and first set of parents of the group drag the two to a room and make them talk it out. they end up telling each other that they both like sungchan. they both felt guilty because they thought they were all they needed and then someone new comes in and now they’re catching feelings.... they felt like they were cheating. but now everything’s fine and they just have to confess to sungchan. problem is, when sungchan found out they were together, he told himself he’d never have a chance. so even when they flirt with him, he just flirts back but doesn’t realize they’re flirting and if he does, he doesn’t think it’s real. the couple start distancing themselves from him because they think he doesn’t want them. of course sungchan starts moping and withdrawing. this time, it’s the second head couple and set of parents, kun and ten that have to drag sungchan out to have drinks so that they can find out what’s wrong. sungchan ends up drunkenly saying he likes donghyuck. kunten tell him that he’s dating mark and sungchan’s like “oh. i know. i like him too” and now kun and ten are like “......oh. poor baby.” while that’s going on, doyoung and taeyong are talking to mark and donghyuck. mark ends up telling them about his and hyuck’s feelings and tae just looks at them and says “have you thought about just sitting him down and telling him about your feelings?” and markhyuck are like “.........oh.” dotae and kunten meet up later that night after everyone is asleep and tell each other what they learned. they realize that all they have to do is get mark, donghyuck, and sungchan to talk. they trick them into meeting by saying “we need to talk” (dotae to markhyuck and kunten to sungchan). of course the they fall for it and end up locked in the same room with ten shouting he’ll let them out when they’ve talked. the first thing sungchan says is “are you guys alright?” and mark and donghyuck are confused because “why wouldn’t they be?” sungchan goes on to say that he realized they stopped being as close as they were. mark and donghyuck look at each other and are like “i’m so sorry babe.” they kind of get lost in each other’s gaze and as sweet as it is, sungchan feels like a third wheel. he gets up to knock on the door to ask the couples outside to let him out so that mark and donghyuck can have their privacy but he feels two hands stopping him. he turns around and both mark and donghyuck have a hand on his arm. they both pull back and he’s like “i figured you guys would want your privacy. “ and they’re like “we actually wanted to talk to you about something.” they tell him about their feelings and mark’s crying when he says “and we know you don’t like us back but we felt bad hiding this from you...” of course sungchan is in tears too and he’s like “i’ve liked the both of you since i got here...” mark and donghyuck just stare at him for a bit before pulling him into their laps. donghyuck is back-hugging him and mark is in sungchan’s lap. they share kissing with each other until all the uncertainty is gone and all that’s left is warmth. when kunten and dotae don’t here anything for thirty minutes, they open the door to see what’s wrong. they end up walking in on them making out and promptly slam the door. 

~~end  
❤️


End file.
